tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kitsune (IDW)
:Diese Seite behandelt die Charakterin aus den IDW Comics. Für das Fabelwesen aus der japanischen Mythologie, siehe 'Kitsune.'' '''Kitsune ist eine unsterbliche Gestaltwandlerin, Mitglied des Pantheons und eine Verbündete des Shredders aus den IDW Comics. IDW Comics Im alten Japan wurde Kitsune zur Dienerin des Tetsu Oni, nachdem dieser ihr das Geheimnis über Leben und Tod - die Unsterblichkeit - versprochen hatte, und um dessen Bedingungen, die Eroberung Japans, zu gewährleisten, half sie eines Tages dem todwunden Samurai Takeshi Tatsuo, nachdem dieser von seinem Herrn verraten worden war, und pflegte ihn gesund, nachdem sie sein Potential bei den Plänen ihres Meisters erkannt hatte.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 thumb|left|200px|Kitsune bei einer GestaltwandlungNachdem Tatsuo Rache an seinem alten Herrn genommen und den Foot Clan gegründet hatte, unterstützte Kitsune ihn weiterhin im Heimlichen mit dem Trank des Dämons, der ihn über viele Jahre jung erhielt. Jedoch waren einige Mitglieder des Foot, besonders Oroku Maji und Masato, der ruchlosen Brutalität ihres Meisters und dessen scheinbar immerwährende Jugend müde geworden und beschlossen seine Beseitigung. Nachdem sie Tatsuos Verbindung mit Kitsune und seine Abhängigkeit vom Trank entdeckt hatten, überraschten sie die beiden, kurz bevor Tatsuo die Substanz einnehmen konnte, und Oroku Maji tötete Tatsuo in seinem verwundbaren Zustand. Kitsune jedoch entkam Tatsuos Mördern und verschwand für mehrere Jahre von der Bildfläche. thumb|160px|Kitsune "bekehrt" Leonardo zum FootAls die Seele von Tatsuo im Sohn seines Mörders, Oroku Saki, wiedergeboren wurde, kehrte Kitsune wieder zurück und offenbarte Saki sein altes Leben, seine Zukunft als zukünftiger Herrscher über eine "Stadt des Lichts" und das Versprechen von Unsterblichkeit. Die beiden erneuerten ihren Pakt, und Saki schwang sich zum Kashira des Foot Clans auf, nachdem er seinen Vater und Masato eigenhändig umgebracht hatte. Nachdem sie auch das Joch des Tetsu Oni abgeschüttelt hatten, wurde Kitsune Sakis Frau und gebar ihm eine Familie, die seitdem die Führungsriege des Foot Clans bildete. Als die Zeit für Oroku Sai gekommen war, seinen Körper noch einmal "wiedergebären" zu lassen, versprach Kitsune, dass sie in der fernen Zukunft, in der Saki sein Schicksal antreten sollte, wieder vereint würden, um gemeinsam zu herrschen.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 thumb|left|200px|Kitsune und AlopexIn neueren Zeiten wurde Kitsune vom Shredder mithilfe von Dr. Miller, eines Historikers, der sich intensiv mit der Geschichte des Foot beschäftigt hatte, aufgefunden und aus dem Tiefschlaf erweckt, in den sie sich versetzt hatte, um die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.''TMNT'' #21 Ihre erste Aufgabe in der Neuzeit bestand darin, Leonardo mit ihren mystischen Kräften umzupolen, so dass er zum vom Shredder designierten Nachfolger als Anführer des Clans herangezogen werden konnte."City Fall" #3 thumb|180px|Kitsunes MeisterplanJedoch war Kitsunes Loyalität zum Shredder nicht so groß, wie dieser vielleicht angenommen hatte. Insgeheim war Kitsune das jüngste Mitglied"Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 einer Gruppe von unsterblichen Wesen an, die nach der Herrschaft über die Welt strebten und dabei ihre eigenen Genossen auszumanövrieren versuchten. Kitsunes persönliches Ziel jedoch war es, den verbannten Allvater des Pantheons, Den Drachen, wieder auf die Erde zu holen, damit dieser die Menschheit vernichten und damit ihre Familie wieder einen sollte. Der Shredder, den sie am allerwürdigsten dafür befand, sollte dem Geist des Drachen als Wirtskörper dienen. Die Erschaffung der Mutantin Alopex diente ebenfalls einzig und allein Kitsunes Zielen,''TMNT'' #37 und als sie die Zeit gekommen sah, begann sie Alopex mit ihren magischen Kräften gewaltsam für ihre verborgenen Ziele einzuspannen."Vengeance" Part 5 und 6 Nach dem Tod des Shredders"Vengeance" #6 wurde Kitsune von Splinter, dem neuen Clanmeister, zwar unter Hausarrest gestellt, konnte jedoch mit ihrer Magie und Splinters Wachsamkeit zum Trotz auch weiterhin ihr Intrigennetz heimlich weiterspinnen.''TMNT'' #51 Schließlich dann, als Splinters Söhne sich gerade nicht in New York aufhielten, führte sie ihren großen Schlag aus, und mit Alopex unter ihrer Kontrolle raubte sie die Leiche des Shredders aus dessen Grabmal,''TMNT'' #59 wurde jedoch von Splinter ausgetrickst.''TMNT'' #60 Dennoch ließ sie sich nicht davon abhalten, ihren Vater zurück auf die Erde zu beschwören.Shredder in Hell #1 Während seines Aufenthalts in der Unterwelt jedoch erfuhr Oroku Sakis Seele mit der Hilfe von Splinter, Tang Shen und Kid Demon eine Läuterung, die ihn dazu verleitete, sich gegen das von ihm von Kitsune vorbestimmte Schicksal aufzulehnen.Shredder in Hell #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 Am Ende aber erkannte der Shredder, dass nur seine tiefe Liebe zu Kitsune - und ihre für ihn - sie von diesem wahnwitzigen Plan abbringen konnte. Mit Splinters Hilfe, der sein Leben opferte, um Saki wieder auf die Erde zurückzuholen, vereitelte Saki die Beschwörung Des Drachen, der dabei ums Leben kam, und er und Kitsune wurden wieder vereint."City at War: The End" Fähigkeiten thumb|200px|Kitsune in ihrer FuchsformWegen ihrer Abstammung verfügt Kitsune über diverse magische Fähigkeiten. Ihre Hauptkraft ist die Fähigkeit, sich in einen dreischwänzigen Fuchs zu verwandeln. In dieser Gestalt behält sie ihre volle Intelligenz und ist sogar der menschlichen Sprache noch mächtig. Eine andere ihr eigene Fähigkeit besteht darin, die Erinnerungen einer Person in einer mystischen Zeremonie zu verdrehen und sie damit einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen oder ihr Opfer unter Hypnose zu setzen. Siehe auch *thumb|200px|Kitsune und der ShredderDas Pantheon **der Drache und Die Träumerin **Rattenkönig, Chi-You, Aka, Krötenbaron, Jagwar, Manmoth und Gothano *Shredder/Takeshi Tatsuo *Foot Clan **Alopex und Dark Leonardo **Oroku Maji und Masato *Tetsu Oni *Dr. Miller *''Ashi no Himitsu'' *Ocho Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Metamorpher Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Götter